Ways to Annoy Eyeshield 21 Characters
by Arizo
Summary: Different ways to annoy random eyeshield 21 characters, even though with most of them that's really dangerous.
1. Akaba

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 will never ever belong to me

**A/N: Okay these are way in which to annoy Eyeshield 21 characters…I shall be literally pull names out of a hat so this will be completely and entirely random…**

**Arizo:-standing on the sidelines of Deimon's field-Hi welcome to the first ever 'How to annoy Eyeshield 21 characters in sixteen different ways,' show; I'm your host Arizo-sama, Zen-kun may be joining us as a co-host in future**

**-applause-**

**Arizo: Okay first up its-pulls piece of paper out of huge top hat-might have to do this over a few times will I…nope no good, lets try this again…and its…dang still no good…will three times be the charm…yes and its Akaba Hayato, who last year won the MVP.**

# One: Steal his colored contacts, and sunglass, and dye his hair back to its original color

# Two: Steal his guitar, then convince Kurita to sit on it

# Three: Dye your hair red, get red contacts, sunglasses, a guitar, and follow him around copying everything he does

# Four: Ask how he feels being defeated by some who comes up to his waist

# Five: Get Kotoro to constantly try to comb his hair

# Six: Break both his arms, so he can't do anything with them

# Seven: Ask him how close he feels to Sena and if there's any hope of the two being together

# Eight: Whenever he's training cheer constantly for Kotoro

# Nine: Dress up as Kotoro, get stilts if your not tall enough, if your too tall this won't work for you, so Akaba will think he's seeing double

# Ten: When he starts moaning about this either A. say its your glasses, grab them and 'accidentally' break them or B. say he's lovesick for Kotoro and can't get enough of him

# Eleven: Tell him that blue is a horrible color for an eyesheild black is much better, then switch his eyesheild visor with a black one, only make sure he doesn't find out until the beginning of an important game, and make sure he can't see through it

# Twelve: Tell him his rhythm is off

# Thirteen: Force him to play stupid love songs on his guitar for you, record them and sell them to Hiruma

# Fourteen: Sign him up for the talent contest, where he can play his guitar, make sure Kotoro's his partner, Kotoro's singing

# Fifteen: Transfer him back to the home of the real eyesheild 21 and get him to be Yamato's personal entertainer

# Sixteen: Ask him if he wants to be a rockstar ask him why he's doing American football

**A/N: Okay done, yeah don't think its that great, but please review**


	2. Hiruma

Disclaimer: No I don't own eyesheild 21, quit asking me dang it!

**A/N: **

**Arizo: Hi welcome back to the second 'Ways to annoy random eyesheild 21 character'. Today at a special request from ChainedHeart999, we shall be doing Hiruma Yoichi**

**WARNING: Annoying Hiruma is very dangerous, he's one of the reasons I said 'even though with most of them that's very dangerous' in the summary. So enjoy, but I would advise annoying Akaba instead, however, if you are feeling particularly risky go a head.**

**However, I just need you to sign here-**** -**** that I am not responsible, for your death, should you do anyone of these deeds to Hiruma-sama. You've been warned, enjoy but for your own good don't…**

# One: Steal his threat book-if that's even possible-

# Two: Sneak into his underground arsenal, and replace all his bullets with marshmallows

# Three: While your in the underground arsenal, poor syrup down all his bazooka's so they become filled up to the brim

# Four: Ask him if the reason he's so mean to Mamori, is so she'll always be thinking about him

# Five: Insist, that the reason he hasn't made Mamori his slave, even though he's got blackmail info on her, is because he's in love with her

# Six: Hire Peneeka(A/N: Peneeka is an OC from another one of my eyesheild 21 stories 'that's your excuse for everything') to brainwash him to kiss Mamori, only have the brainwash where off once he's done, and so he can remember everything, then film what happens

# Seven: Post what you filmed on the internet, this will probably annoy Mamori too

# Eight: Try to pull off his ears claiming 'they can't be real'

# Nine: Steal his bleach, so he can't bleach his hair anymore

# Ten: Offer to sell pictures of Mamori in a bikini, only instead of Mamori in a bikini its Agon(how you get Agon in a bikini will be revealed when Agon comes on the show)…then run like theres no tomorrow

# Eleven: Use the money he gave you for the pictures of Mamori, not that they really were Mamori, to buy an insane amount sugary things and give them to Sena and Monta, so those two go on a sugar high

# Twelve: Constantly bug his to ask Mamori out

# Thirteen: Break Habashira's bike, so he doesn't have a ride

# Fourteen: Give him an invitation, to the 'Managers and Quarterback' dance

# Fifteen: Send Sena on an all expense paid trip to Hawaii, the night before a big game

# Sixteen: Dye all his black clothes pink

**Arizo: Wow that was enjoyable, remember to tune in next for 'Ways to Annoy Random Eyesheild 21 characters'**


	3. Agon

Disclaimer: I don't own eyesheild 21, okay, I don't own it, it belong to the people who created him alright are we clear…gooooood –the good is said evilly

**A/N:**

**Arizo: Yeah okay so this is the third episode, and today we have a special guest, no sadly not Zen-kun, she couldn't make it, now prouncing my sister…hey imouto-chan what do you want your name to be…Amina…okay**

**Amina: This is your show…its lame**

**Arizo: Shut up and pick the name out of the hat-holds out paper sailor hat-**

**Amina: Whatever**

**Arizo: No good dang it…pick again**

**Amina: Fine**

**Arizo: Still no good dang it… once again…-several more times-ooh Agon…this'll be fun**

**Warning: Same for Hiruma Yoichi**

**Agon: Why am I paired with that scumbag**

**Arizo: Shut up…I'll let you go out with my sister**

**Agon: Okay she's pretty**

**Arizo: Do anything unwanted and I'll write a fanfiction in which you become Hiruma's slave,…wait I've already done that…ah well, I'll make Hiruma torture you in the fanfiction even more than I was planning to**

**Agon: Fine**

**Arizo: Good! Now please enjoy ways in which to annoy the crap out of Agon…ooh yummy grapes Amina give me some grapes dang it! Enjoy the show!**

# One: Tell him Hiruma's better than him

# Two: Call _him_ trash

# Three: In his sleep dye his hair orange, or some other random color that's not purple

# Four: Ask him which he finds more attractive Kurita or Ootawara-we all know Agon's really gay-

# Five: Tell him he did a wonderful thing to Kurita in forcing him to go to Deimon

# Six: Pay all the girls he asks out on dates to reject him

# Seven: Hire Hiruma to shoot him with a paralyzing bullet, put him in a bikini and sell the pictures on the internet

# Eight: Use the money to hire all the professional wrestlers in the world and sic them on him, hopefully they'll be able to beat him

# Nine: If you're a girl, and good looking, flirt with him, when he asks you out-you know he will-reject him

# Ten: Insist that the only reason he's able to get so many girls, is because they want to practice with him, to be good for Hiruma, or better yet Sena

# Eleven: Shave his head, and then constantly mistake him for Unsei

# Twelve: Steal all his clothes except his 'fuggly' Buddhist clothes, so he constantly has to where that

Thirteen: Ask him who's on top in his and Unsei's relationship

Fourteen: Sneak behind him grab one of his dreadlocks, and holler 'dingdong' then run for your life

Fifteen: Tell Unsei what he does in his spare time

Sixteen: While he's on a date, sneak under the table and tie his shoelaces together, so when he gets up he trips

**A/N: Yeah so I think Agon calls his uniform 'fuggly' Buddhist clothes, ooh these grapes are good**

**Once again do these at your own risk, thank you! Review Please**


	4. Mamori

Disclaimer: I don't own eyesheild 21.

**A/N: **

**Arizo: Okay now special guests today, sorry. At a special request from Jillian Leonhart-san, I will be annoying Mamori today. Or well I shall be telling you ways to annoy Anezaki Mamori.**

**Warning: Same for Hiruma and Agon, don't let her cute looks fool you there's a reason she's the only one who can stand up to Hiruma and get away with it.**

**Note: Anyone, who reads this, is more than welcome to use one of the very funny ideas, or well at least I think their funny, and use them in one of their many fanfictions…Unless of course your writing a fanfiction 50 ways to annoy eyesheild 21 characters…no NOT okay, then you can't use them.**

**Enjoy!**

# One: Pick on Sena, right in front of her, then run

# Two: Tell her someone's picking on Sena,-pick some random place-when she gets there have no one be there

# Three: Ask her if she thinks Hiruma is cute

# Four: Post pictures of her in a cheerleading outfit all over the school

# Five: Find out her secrets then sell them to Hiruma-this will be hard to do seeing as Hiruma probably knows most of them-

# Six: Push her into Hiruma's arms constantly

# Seven: Post pictures of her in her mafia costume on the internet

# Eight: Set her up on a blind date…with Hiruma of course

# Nine: Insist the only reason she became the teen manager was to be around a ton of hot, muscular guys

# Ten: Break her broom, and mop

# Eleven: Give her phone number to Agon

# Twelve: Fill Suzuna in on Hiruma and Mamori's past, then just sit back and watch what happens(A/N : Okay Mamori and Hiruma fought all through their first year of high school, but of course Suzuna would misinterpret that for a lovers quarrel)

# Thirteen: Ask her how many children she had, I mean she's had to have some, how else would you explain her motherliness

# Fourteen: Wonder aloud, when Mamori is around if she has a thing for short scrawny guys

# Fifteen: Tell her she has no sense of good clothing

# Sixteen: Tell her Hiruma doesn't like her new haircut-even if we all know it's a lie-

**A/N: Okay yeah I felt bad writing this, ah well least its over with, -sigh-**


	5. Musashi

Disclaimer: I never had and I never will own eyesheild 21.

**A/N:**

**Arizo: Sorry for the long update, I've been working on another story, which should be updated soon. Anyway today I shall be telling you suicidal people, I'm calling you suicidal because you like annoying very dangerous people, how to annoy…Musashi**

**Hmm, I don't know if that's dangerous or not…**

# One: Make constant references to how he doesn't look his age

# Two: Dye his Mohawk blue, or some random color

# Three: Ask him if the real reason he dropped out of school was because he felt he was too mature _looking_

# Four: Set him and Agon up on a blind date, this will probably annoy Agon too

# Five: Call the construction business he works at to come build something, when he get there cancel it

# Six: When you see he out with Suzuna holler PEDOPHILE, then run away

# Seven: Have Hiruma ship him off to America so he can do the death march

# Eight: Constantly talk about while he's around

# Nine: Break his kicking leg

# Ten: Give Kotoro his phone number

# Eleven: Make him a bento of really spicy food

# Twelve: Ask him why he never has any fans all the other football players have fanclubs,

# Thirteen: Dare him to ask someone out, preferably a girl, we all know that Musashi has no experience talking to girls, aside from Mamori, and she doesn't count, because she's been claimed by Hiruma

# Fourteen: Sabotage his construction area, make sure he's worked on it really hard before hand

# Fifteen: Make a whole bunch of breaks in the clubhouse that he has to fix

# Sixteen: Put non-removable face paint on his face so he looks like an old Indian chief

**A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed review please!**


	6. Shin

Disclaimer: NO I don't own eyeshield 21.

**A/N: **

**Arizo: I'm so sorry for the delay between updates.**

**To Tuli Susi-san, I'm sorry but I have no inspiration for Kakei, at the present time. Today I'm also going to be selfish, and do someone of my own choosing. However, I will do Kakei next time.-Big Thumbs up-**

**Hopefully I'll have more inspiration then**

**Okay today we're going to be annoying Shin, this is rather dangerous, or would be dangerous if Shin was the type to get angry. Wow angry Shin, that's… really hard to imagine, although it would probably be really scary. Dang it! Still can't imagine Shin angry.**

**Enjoy **

# One: Break his hands and arms so he can't do the spear tackle

# Two: Have Sena give him an IPod for his birthday, when he breaks it, -pay Sena to run away crying-

# Three: Lock him in the locker room, and the only way he can get out is to use a piece of mechanical equipment, and not break it, we all know this is impossible,

# Four: Dye is hair bright red

# Five: Tell him Sena really liked seeing Sakuraba in the maid outfit

# Six: Have Peneeka(Once again Peneeka is my OC, from my fanfic, which I will upload eventually, 'That's your excuse for everything') brainwash Sakuraba, and Takami, into acting just like Ootawara-oh my that would be hilarious-

# Seven: Swap his nutritional food, with junk food

# Eight: When he's asleep, send in Sena to jump out and down on his bed-First you'll have to convince Sena to do that-

# Nine: Tell him, Sena and Agon are meant to be

# Ten: Write him fake fan letters, somehow make him think they are from Sena

# Eleven: Have him be drafted by a dance studio

# Twelve: Ask him which he loves more Sena or American Football, this question will probably make his head explode

# Thirteen: Run up behind him and sing really loudly, a really annoying song

# Fourteen: While he's sleeping, go sit on his stomach, and stare at him until he wakes up, when he wakes up stare him strangely, nod your head and say, 'Yes Definitely,' then walk away, sighing

# Fifteen: When he wakes up one morning, be sitting there, and tell him, he's been in a coma for the rest of his high-school career, and has missed all the tournaments, when he finds out the truth make sure you are NOT there

Sixteen: Ask him if he's good at anything other than American Football

**Okay done, wow annoying Shin is hard, hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long update!**


	7. Kakei

Disclaimer: No I don't own eyeshield 21

**A/N: **

**Arizo: Welcome back to the show!**

**At a special request from Tuli Susi-san, we will be annoying Kakei today. Oh and can you stop making requests please, this isn't random any more at all**

**Enjoy!**

**Kakei: Why don't I get a warning, aren't I dangerous**

**Arizo: You were defeated by someone you could step over, as was pointed out by Tuli Susi-san, speaking of which if someone could tell me which chapter that was in please, because I can't honestly remember**

**Kakei: I still think I'm dangerous**

**Arizo: Well you are…sorta…just not dangerous compared to the other people we've been annoying-pats **

**Kakei: Shut up!**

**Arizo: As I was saying before Kakei interrupted, please ENJOY!**

# One: Still contacts, we know those eyes can't be natural, even if they do make him look incredibly hot

# Two: Get Mizumachi, to strip around him, even more than usual

# Three: Tell him, Sena will never love him, because he accused Sena of being a liar

# Four: Then tell him to not worry, because he can now hook up with either, Akaba or the real eyeshield 21, Yamato

# Five: Insist that he's an Akaba wannabe because they both wear contacts

# Six: Lower all the ceilings in Kyoshin High, so he constantly hits his head

# Seven: Shave his head

# Eight: Tell him Ababa's still better than him, even if he isn't the real eyeshield 21

# Nine: Set him and Mizumachi up on a blind date, at some real kid like store

# Ten: Tell everyone what a bum he used to be

# Eleven: Give Mizumachi his phone number

# Twelve: Draft him, as a stand in cheerleader

# Thirteen: Call him constantly in the middle of the night

# Fourteen: Take pictures of him, in a cheerleading outfit, give them Mizumachi, and the rest of the team, and then watch what happens

# Fifteen: Ask him, if he's in love with a whale, then walk away

# Sixteen: Mistake him for a ladder

**Okay done, Yipee!**


	8. Rui

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 never has and never will belong to me.

**A/N: **

**Arizo: I apologize for the long delay between the update. Today I shall be annoying –drum roll please- Habashira Rui, Linebacker of the Zokugoku Chameleons, ooh this will be fun.**

**Arizo: No warnings this time, Rui is too soft.**

**Rui: What????**

**Arizo: You are always crying.**

**Rui: About important very important things.**

**Arizo: Like your enemy is losing a game.**

**Rui: They…they…**

**Arizo: Fine I'll give you a warning, ahem:**

**Warning: Habashira Rui is dangerous, and it's probably a bad idea to get on his bad side. However, he is nothing compared to Hiruma.**

**Rui: WHAT????**

**Arizo: Well…which one of you became the slave?**

**Rui: Well me**

**Arizo: Exactly**

**Enjoy the show**

# One: Tell him he has no chance with Hiruma or Sena

# Two: Stalk him for a month, get a whole bunch of blackmail info on him and threaten to sell it to Hiruma, unless he dresses up in a cheerleader uniform.

# Three: After he's dressed up in a cheerleader uniform, take a picture and sell _that_ to Hiruma.

# Four: Tell him he's a Hiruma wannabe

# Five: Get Hiruma to give him a whole bunch of commands, constantly.

# Six: Break his bike

# Seven: Dance around him singing loudly

# Eight: Give his team the day off

# Nine: Tell him he'd better work up the guts to ask Meg out soon, or someone else will take her

# Ten: Tell him his super-long arms make him look like a freak

# Eleven: Stare at him strangely, scribble something down, and walk away

# Twelve: Have him and Shin face off, when he loses-he obviously will-mock him constantly

# Thirteen: Pay Meg, with the money you got from Hiruma from # three, to act really, really nice all day long, film him having a nervous break-down about it

# Fourteen: Post the nervous break-down on the internet

# Fifteen: Dye his white uniform Bright Pink

# Sixteen: Wash his hair, we all know he doesn't wash it, it's too greasy looking

**A/N:**

**Arizo: I hope you enjoyed. Review Please!**


	9. Suzuna

Disclaimer: No I do not own eyeshield 21, the anime or manga. If I did, would I write the fanfictions for it, no! Therefore I obviously don't own eyeshield 21.

**A/N: **

**Arizo: Tehehe, today I shall be telling you my faithful show watchers-students, how to annoy, Taki Suzuna.**

**Warning: Is dangerous, but compared to Mamori and Hiruma, she's got a lot to learn.**

**Suzuna: Ya, You-nii, and Mamo-nee, will teach me!**

**Oh by the way if you could not tell the Eyeshield 21 fans whose telling you how to annoy them I'd be very much obliged. You see I'm beginning to worry they are going to come after me.**

**Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

# One: Ask her if the reason she's so obsessed with relationships, is because she knows she'll never have one.

# Two: Steal her roller-skates.

# Three: Have her brother act more stupid around her than usual.

# Four: Send Sena love-letters, signed with her name. Make sure she doesn't find out who really sent them.

# Five: Tie her to a chair force her to listen to really annoying music

# Six: Comment constantly on her lack of physical maturity

# Seven: Ask her if she has a thing for older guys when you see her hanging around any of the second years

# Eight: Mistake her for a grade schooler

# Nine: Tell her Sena's heart belongs to Shin

# Ten: Tell her Sena doesn't appreciate all the Yaoi fanclub stuff she does for him especially when she says he looks good in girls clothes, as a matter a fact in annoys him severely

# Eleven: Brainwash her parents into acting just like her brother-this will slowly drive her insane-(A/N: I'm expecting you to know who to hire to do your brainwashing by now however, if for some reason you don't its Peneeka, who is and OC from my eyeshield 21 fanfic 'That's your excuse for everything' which will be up in a few months)

# Twelve: Tell her she and Taki are exactly alike

# Thirteen: Tell Sena that she and Taki are in an incest relationship right in front of her…I then strongly advise to run for your life

# Fourteen: Join the cheer squad-gender does not matter-and constantly ask her questions what incredibly stupid way off topic stuff

# Fifteen: Ask Mamori where babies come from right in front of her then act like you just noticed her grab Mamori's arm and say "Mamo-nee we should go talk about this somewhere else Suzuna-chan isn't old enough to here these sort of things yet"

# Sixteen: Somehow convince Sena that she should be his slave because she owes him a life debt for saving her life in episode 22, then get him to give her a bunch of stupid commands-the only trick there is how you are going to force Sena, perhaps brainwash him to-

**Wow Jillian Leonhart-san annoying her was hard…aww well done. In episode 108, Suzuna holds up this skirt to Sena and says he'd look really good in it. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading review please!!!**


	10. Sakuraba

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN EYESHIELD 21.

**A/N: Okay sorry for all the incredibly long delay I've been super busy. Okay I will be doing a special request today Sakuraba Haurato, however, please, please, please, don't give me any more requests…this is supposed to be random.**

**Arizo: Okay ways to annoy Sakuraba:**

**Warning: Nah**

**To Bar-Ohki-san-I have Hiruma-sama's protection because next episode and the following episodes after that he will be coming onto the shoe as my co-host. Yipee! He stopped being mad at me once I showed him how to annoy Agon.**

**Enjoy!**

# One: Give his cell phone number to all his psychotic stalking fans

# Two: Give his psychotic stalking fans who have tendency to faint around him his address

# Three: Schedule a big modeling show on the day of a big game

# Four: Ask him how he plans to go to college because he's not good enough to get an American Football scholarship-This isn't true but he'll still believe you-

# Five: Free Ikari and have Sakuraba re-capture him

# Six: Set him up on a blind date with one of his psychotic stalking fans

# Seven: Stare at him constantly

# Eight: Push him into Shin's arms then take pictures of what happens

# Nine: Tell him Shin's heart belongs to Sena, I mean come on the obsession Sakuraba has with Shin isn't normal

# Ten: Poke him repeatedly when he yells at you and you are female cry if you are a guy look at him and go 'what you can't take a tiny hit…wimp' then walk away

# Eleven: Post pictures of him in that maid outfit on the internet

# Twelve: Force him to do the Macarena in a hula outfit

# Thirteen: Tell him he is second place

# Fourteen: Casually hand Shin every electrical thing he owns it will take a matter of seconds for Shin to break them all

# Fifteen: Sign him up for a life-long modeling contract…in underwear

# Sixteen: Invite yourself over for a sleepover and sing really annoying songs all night long

**A/N: Okay there we go! Review Please!!!! **


	11. Monta

**A/N:**

**Arizo: Okay wow getting to broadcast has been getting dangerous what with everyone being so annoyed. Plus we must fit Hiruma-sama and his schedule in.**

**Hiruma: Okay today we shall be annoying the () monkey.**

**Arizo: He means Monta, also known as Raimon Taro, and someone Hiruma-sama should hate.**

**Hiruma: Why???**

**Arizo: He constantly tries to steal your Mamori**

**Hiruma: The () manager is not mine…yet.**

**Arizo: Exactly!-pats shoulder-Now please enjoy!**

**Monta bursts into the broadcasting room.**

**Monta: What about the warning**

**Arizo: No warning for you…I mean all you can do is catch stuff yeah so what??? How is that threatening to me.**

**Monta gets mad and throws a vase a Arizo, however, due to the fact that Monta can't throw to save his life the vase goes wide and hits Hiruma. Hiruma then luckily chases Monta off screen before killing him.**

**Arizo:-sweatdrop-Uh enjoy!**

# One: Umm let's see call him a monkey…that one's obvious

# Two: Tell him Mamori and Hiruma are meant to be

# Three: Constantly tell him he's only second-rate at best

# Four: Stare at him…then call the zoo and tell them you've found their escaped monkey

# Five: Ask him how he feels that no one loves him then walk away

# Six: Lock him and Taki in a closet

# Seven: Tell him he's a banana addict and should get help

# Eight: Send him to therapy

# Nine: Tell him Suzuna will best him in everything…including the love for Sena

# Ten: Transfer him to a school that doesn't have American Football film him having a nervous breakdown

# Eleven: Post the nervous breakdown on the internet

# Twelve: Have him babysit Torakichi for a week

# Thirteen: Tell him to just ask Ikkyu out and get it over with

# Fourteen: Dance around him singing loudly

# Fifteen: Tell him he's a showoff

# Sixteen: Stare at him!

**Review Please!**


	12. Riku

Disclaimer: No eyeshield 21 does not belong to me, and never will.

**A/N: Congratulations Tuli-Susi-san, you're vote won the poll we are doing Riku.**

**Arizo: Hiruma-sama bring in Riku-chan please**

**-Hiruma drags in Riku, and Arizo runs over and hugs him-**

**Arizo: Riku-chan so adorable-hugs tighter-**

**Riku: Uh sorry my heart belongs to another…Kobackaya Sena**

**Arizo: Riku-chan is still adorable**

**Hiruma: Just do the () wannabe's warning I've got to go torture the () ponytail, plus I have a date with the () manager**

**Arizo:-continues to cling to Riku-No warning for Riku, to sensitive, and innocent**

**-Riku blushes-**

**Riku: Look you're a very pretty girl but I'm gay**

**Arizo:-grabs Riku's shirt-You're my captive I'm allowed to hug you if I want besides I'm taller than you…not that that's saying much**

**Riku:-sigh-**

**Arizo:-still hugging Riku-Sorry if I have disturbed you but I have an obsession with Riku he's so adorable-pets Riku's head-aww well maybe when Riku finally realizes Sena will wind up with either Shin or Agon, he'll come back to me**

**Hiruma: Not likely**

**Arizo: A girl can dream…okay so enjoy these ways to annoy Riku**

**Riku: Hey if you don't do then I'll go out on a date with you**

**Arizo: Not worth it…Here you all go! Oh and I'm going to be using your suggestions you gave me, they were too good to pass up, hope you don't mind, sorry if you do-bows repeatedly-**

# One: Tell him he is a Hiruma wannabe

# Two: Call him Rikkun

# Three: Tell him he'll never be able to compete with Shin or Agon, that includes the contest for Sena's love

# Four: Pour a bucket of water on him

# Five: Force him to wear a dress in front of Sena and all his other rivals that'll make Gaoh lose all the respect he has for him

# Six: Ask him if he's suicidal-the whole claiming to have made of Banba scenario yeah he could have been killed very easily-

# Seven: Tell him no one takes him seriously

# Eight: When you see him and Sena walking down the street focus completely on Sena and completely ignore him

# Nine: Brainwash Kid into acting like Monta or even better Seibu's coach…wow that would be funny

# Ten: Ask him if the reason he wants Sena so badly is because he knows that that is the only guy he could go out with and be on top in the relationship

# Eleven: Have girl taller than him ask him out on a date

# Twelve: Ask him how he feels being second to Sena his student in everything

# Thirteen: Pay Sena to go up to him and say "Hey Riku, I signed us both up for ballet lessons" be sure to get a picture of the look on his face

# Fourteen: Post the picture of his face on the internet, along with the picture of him in a leotard on the internet

# Fifteen: Tell him it's his fault Sena was bullied so badly in middle-school because he moved away

# Sixteen: Tell him Sena will always think of Shin before him

**Okay done hope you enjoy! Oh and review please!!!!**


	13. huh huh brothers

Disclaimer: Nope don't own eyeshield 21.

**A/N: Okay umm just so you know Kantani Riku won the voting pole of who would be annoyed next and now we shall be annoying the huh brothers.**

**The huh brothers: Why are we being annoyed together**

**Arizo: Because you're brothers**

**Huh brothers: We're not brothers**

**Arizo: Are you sure?**

**Hiruma: You sure act like brothers…I say you are brothers**

**Huh brothers: We are not…**

**-Hiruma cocks gun-**

**Hiruma: I say your brothers-glare-**

**Huh brothers: Yes we're brothers…of course we're brothers**

**Arizo: Hmm well the huh brothers are dangerous if you are Sena or Monta…really wimpy guys…so that's not really saying much**

**Huh brothers: Hey!!!**

**Arizo:-flashes smile-I'm just stating facts here**

**Okay Enjoy!**

# One: Assume they are brothers

# Two: Tell Mamori how they almost killed Sena in the beginning of the school year

# Three: Copy their huh-ing-

# Four: Post that picture Hiruma took of them on the internet

# Five: Ask them if they reason they went after Sena was so they'd wanted to rape him-make sure Sena is standing right there when you ask them-

# Six: Tell them Sena will never love any of them

# Seven: Ask if Jumonji is the leader because he's the biggest

# Eight: Tell Kuroki and Togono that them going out together is incest

# Nine: Take Jumonji's bat, Togono's manga, and whatever Kuroki has maybe a teddy bear

# Ten: Set Kuroki up on a blind date with a fish

# Eleven: Laugh at them whenever you see them

# Twelve: Ask out Komosubi right in front of them-doesn't matter on gender seeing as they are most likely bi-

# Thirteen: Create some diversion which causes them to be late for practice

# Fourteen: Tell Kurita that they want to start getting up at two a.m. to train but need a really loud wake-up call

# Fifteen: Put dog bones in their pockets so Cerberus chases them

# Sixteen: Ask Sena how he feels about loving three guys at once since the huh brothers come in a set take a picture of their face as Sena runs away

**Okay done that was actually rather fun to do!**


	14. Marco

Disclaimer: If eyeshield 21 belonged to me the story would have been about Hiruma and Mamori and their love...well not entirely but there would have been a whole lot more Hirumamo moments.

WARNING: THE NEXT PARAGRAPH CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DINOSAURS GAME SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO THE DINOSAURS GAME JUST READ THE PART WHERE I'M ANNOYING THE PERSON I WILL BE ANNOYING.

**Arizo: Okay la la la you get the point today we shall be annoying Marco…oh and we shall be guest staring Gaoh**

**Gaoh: Why did I agree to this?**

**Arizo: Because I arranged for you and Kurita to have a date**

**Gaoh: Okay**

**Hiruma: Can we get on with this I have a meeting with the () dreads…and what's the () caveman doing here**

**Gaoh: He's scared of me because I broke his arm**

**Arizo: Umm no actually I think you should be scared of him…oh and my faithful show watchers tell me do you feel that the only reason Gaoh gets credit is because he broke Hiruma's arm????**

**-Agon storms in-**

**Agon: Scumbag let's go…I have date in an hour and we need to have our meeting before that**

**Arizo: cough-He's dating Sena-cough**

**Agon: How did you know that???**

**Arizo: Because I'm the author now leave or I'll sic Gaoh on you**

**-Gaoh smiles-**

**Agon: I take that monster and his stupid strength anytime**

**Gaoh: Then let's take this outside**

**-Gaoh and Agon leave-**

**Hiruma: Well get going tell the () audience how do annoy the () eyelashes**

**Arizo: Yes Hiruma-sama right away…umm once again we're annoying Marco**

**NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T READ THE…YEAH BEFORE THE ANNOYING OF THE PERSON STARTED WE'RE ANNOYING MARCO**

# One: Take away his cola

# Two: Tell him Maruko hates him

# Three: Have Gaoh and Kisaragi flirt with Maruko right in front of him

# Four: Tell his team he's in love with Hiruma…that's why he's so obsessed with him

# Five: Steal Gaoh's teddy bear and frame him for it

# Six: Set him and Gaoh up on a blind date

Seven: Tell him he should get over Gaoh because Gaoh and Kisaragi are meant to be-then walk away but be sure to get a picture of his very confused and disturbed face-

# Eight: Tell him Gaoh and Kisaragi are a couple when he laughs in your face show him a picture of Gaoh and Kisaragi making out-you can get one from Hiruma-and film he freaking out

# Nine: Sell the movie of him freaking out to Hiruma

Ten: Use the money you got and send Gaoh and Kisaragi on an all expense paid trip to some huge wrestling tournament the night before a big game

Eleven: Stalk him and when asked say you are on Hiruma, Gaoh, Maruko, Agon, or Sena's order and if you don't like it go take it up with them

Twelve: Drug him so he's all loopy right before a big game dress him in the opponents quarterbacks uniform and make sure the drug where's right as Gaoh comes charging at him

Thirteen: Steal Maruko's cell phone, text him in the middle of the night and have the text say she wants to meet somewhere private when he arrives there won't be anyone there

Fourteen: Drop a bunch of hot spices in his cola right before a big game film him running around like an idiot gasping

# Fifteen: Stare at him…he's so paranoid he'll freak out

# Sixteen: Put make-up on him

**Marco: Umm about number eleven 'Sena's orders'**

**Arizo: Sena has a whole lot of very dangerous bodyguards**

**Marco: Oh okay**

**-Agon and Gaoh enter looking very bruised-**

**Arizo: Maruko-chan help you teammate**

**Sena: Agon-san are you alright**

**-Ices Agon's black eye-**

**Arizo: I really wanted to see a Agon vs. Gaoh fight mind you I almost did in one chapter stupid Shin**

**Sena: So you made them fight what gives you that right**

**-Smile-**

**Arizo: I'm the author like I can make you kiss Agon right now if I wanted**

**Sena: No you can't**

**-Sena kisses Agon-**

**Arizo: I rest my case…okay enjoy don't get into mischief as a teacher of mine said where your seatbelts oh and if you don't review I'll sic Gaoh on you**


	15. Cerberus

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me

**A/N:**

**-Arizo is lying on a couch clutching her stomache**

**Arizo: Oww pain**

**Sena: What did you do?**

**Arizo: Way too many sit ups**

**Sena: How many**

**Arizo: About three hundred…say when is Hiruma-sama getting here**

**Sena: He and Agon are collecting more information for that evil book Hiruma-san has**

**Arizo: Oh…okay**

**Well today we shall be annoying…CEREBERUS**

**Sena: WHAT????**

**Arizo: Oh don't worry Sena-chan I have a plan to keep Cerberus in line**

**-Gestures to the huge pile of steaks that the said mutt is gobbling down-**

**Sena: Oh**

**Arizo: Enjoy...remember Cerberus is dangerous do not cross him**

# One: Pull his tail-Yes I know that is suicidal-

# Two: Shave his fur in the shape of a poodle

# Three: Steal his food

# Four: Tie him up somewhere so he can't chase anyone

# Five: Throw things at him

# Six: Put juicy steaks just out of his reach

# Seven: Eat a big juicy steak in front of him

# Eight: Take him to the vet and have him fixed

# Nine: Tell him that pig has outsmarted him

# Ten: Refuse to give him flea medicine so he can't do anything put itch

# Eleven: Put robots of Sena, and Monta in front of him, he'll run up and bite them and then get an electric shock I the mouth-If you want robots ask Peneeka

# Twelve: When he's securely chained spray him with a water-bottle

# Thirteen: Have Ishimaru walk around him-If you don't get this say so in the review and I'll explain it next chapter-

# Fourteen: Sign him up for ballet lessons-I mean he does cheerleading so why not ballet-

# Fifteen: Give him a bath

# Sixteen: Ask him how he can understand human speech then walk away

**Ha Ha that was fun although dangerous**

**Oh and I was serious about the whole 300 sit-ups thing, I seriously did 300 sit ups today**

**Okay umm what was it that we always seem to tell you to do at the end of a fanfiction oh yeah **

**REVIEW PLEASE…thank you and good night, evening, afternoon depending what time of day it is when you read this!**


	16. Ishimaru

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me and never will belong to me

**A/N: Okay for all of you who didn't get the thing on Ishimaru, he's invisible right so if Ishimaru walked around him, Cerberus wouldn't be able to see him but he would be able to smell him thus making Cerberus very annoyed that he can't see his meal only smell it.**

**Ishimaru:-sweatdrop-**

**Arizo:-gives Ishimaru a hug-Now I wasn't originally going to do Ishimaru-san next but then someone-can't remember who-gave me the idea and it caught on so here goes.**

# One: Follow him when he does his after school job of delivering magazines and take all the magazines he delivered then hand them two him again once he's finished with his route so he has to do it over again

# Two: Repeat # one several times

# Three: Not notice him

# Four: Tell him it's good to be invisible because he'll never be attacked by…anyone

# Five: Notice him-He'll go crazy with shock and which will annoy him because he'll wind up in the mental institution-

# Six: Poor paint on him

# Seven: Put a sign that says 'kick me' on the back of his shirt (Hmm this one would have been great for Hiruma, Agon, Musashi, and Shin as well)

# Eight: Invite everyone from the track team to a big party right in front of him

# Nine: Ask him why he is so glum all the time-then walk away-

Ten: Get up in his face and start ranting about how he's a horrible person –allowing Sena to play in the Hakushu game against Gaoh when he could of-

# Eleven: Tell him no one likes his new hair-due

# Twelve: Sign him up for an anger management class-when he asks tell him he really does have anger which is building up inside of him and when it bursts he will become a more terrifying and evil person than Hiruma- (No this isn't true but he'll believe it and he'll freak out)

# Thirteen: Film him freaking from # Twelve and post it on the internet

# Fourteen: Tell him he's gullible to believe what was said in # Twelve

# Fifteen: Tell him nice guys never get anywhere in the world

# Sixteen: Tell him only plain girls like plain guys

**Phew! Okay done enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If I owned Eyeshield 21 Hiruma and Mamori would have kissed by now, even if it was by accident, and Shin would have kissed Sena at the end of the second Oujo vs. Deimon game.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back after who knows how long, and your host is very sorry for the delay, to the show in which you are informed of how to annoy Eyeshield 21 characters. **

**Now please note this will be no longer be selected randomly but by the author, because your host has lost the hat in which she drew the names from and is too much of a lazy brat to go find it.**

**Arizo: Well that was just plain mean even if it was the truth, I am a lazy brat!**

**Hiruma: Shut up () author and announce who'll you'll be annoying this time around I've got better things to do than co-host with you on this show**

**Arizo: Oh well if it's a hassle for you can leave Hiruma-sama…don't worry I arranged for Gaoh-sama to protect me from the crazed fans and the annoyed Eyeshield 21 characters who are outside**

**Gaoh: Why am I doing this again?**

**Arizo: Because for one I'm the author and you have to do what I say, secondly I'll give you pictures of Kisaragi sleeping**

**Gaoh: Sounds good**

**Arizo: Now I shall tell you who I'll be annoying ahem………..Ikkyu**

**Ikkyu: What…what did I ever do to you?**

**Arizo: Nothing now hold still this won't hurt a bit-bright smile-**

**Ikkyu: What are you going to do? **

**Arizo: Announce how dangerous you are…mmmmmmmmmmmmm…Ikkyu-chan is about as dangerous as Monta-chan or Sena-chan except when you are in a catching match…then he's very dangerous!**

**Ikkyu: What????**

**Arizo: Sorry just stating facts here…uh well enjoy and remember where your seatbelts!**

# One: Poke him-repeatedly-

# Two: Sell him to Agon for the week

# Three: Have Agon give him dating lessons in front of everyone from Team Japan

# Four: -If you're a girl-Walk up to him and ask for his phone number then call him repeatedly during the night

# Five: Ask him what that thing on his forehead is

# Six: Tell him there's someone out there who you could get laid with…then point to Monta

# Seven: Stare at him

# Eight: Ask him how he feels about losing to someone with the brains of a monkey

# Nine: Set him up on a blind date with Sanzo

# Ten: Give him cover-up for that thing on his head

# Eleven: Tell him girls like guys who buy them poison Ivy

# Twelve: If number twelve works, take a picture of him with the poison Ivy rash and sell it to Hiruma

# Thirteen: Drag Agon's latest girlfriend to his school –sorry don't know how to spell it off the top of my head and I'm too of a lazy brat to look it up-and introduce her to Ikkyu, Ikkyu will naturally start to flirt with her then call Agon tell him some thug is trying to steal his new girl, Agon will arrive and painfully murder Ikkyu

# Fourteen: When you see Ikkyu-chan talking to Unsui-sama walk up and say in a very high-pitched voice oh you two are so cute together-this annoy will most likely greatly amuse Agon should he be standing close by-

# Fifteen: Holler Hey dot-head whenever you see him

**-We interrupt this program so the author can go and get her pizza-**

**-And now we can continue this program-**

# Sixteen: When you see him walking down the street with Agon, smile brightly wave, then run in his direction, he will stop and stare at you, then run and hug Agon

Depending on your gender Ikkyu will either get a happy smile on his face should you be a girl and a freaked-out look on his face should you be a guy.

When you run and hug Agon once again depending on your gender, if you're a pretty girl Agon probably won't mind too much or course if you're a guy or an ugly girl he'll hit you

-This annoy will most likely work best if you are a pretty girl!

**Okay done! Now if you'll excuse me I have a pizza downstairs with my name on it! -Yum-** **  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but if you're looking for the person who owns Eyeshield 21 you will not find him here, in other words Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me.

**Hello and welcome to the 18****th**** episode of 'Ways to Annoy' where our faithful viewers, that's right you faithful viewers, can learn how to annoy Eyeshield 21 characters. Now we give you our host and author –drum roll please- Arizo**

**Arizo: Whoa are we rolling already…ack I'm not read can we do that over again? Please!**

**Hello and welcome to the 18****th**** episode of 'Ways to Annoy' where our faithful viewers, that's right you faithful viewers, can learn how to annoy Eyeshield 21 characters. Now we give you our host and author –drum roll please- Arizo**

**Arizo: Welcome, welcome now today we shall be annoying…………………………**

**Sena: Kurita-senpai**

**Arizo: That's right Kurita…WHAT????**

**Sena: Well you've annoyed Hiruma-senpai and Musashi-senpai so why not Kurita-senpai**

**Arizo:…You do make valid points there Sena-chan however I shall not tell my viewers how to annoy him because Kurita-sama is very nice, for one plus he has such a low self-esteem, and no one thinks highly of him already…except Gaoh-sama………anyway picking on Kurita is just plain mean because he won't defend himself**

**Sena:….Oh well I guess your right…so who will you be annoying in this episode**

**Arizo: First off Sena-chan I never actually annoy people I just tell the others how they can be annoyed and in this episode I'll be telling my viewers how to annoy Kongo Unsui**

**Sena: Isn't that impossible**

**Arizo: Yes…I mean no well Hiruma-sama**

**Hiruma: Its 50-50**

**Sena: Okay…what does that mean?**

**Arizo: I have no idea but here goes nothing…enjoy**

# One: Knock him unconscious put him in a dreadlock wig, and sunglasses drag him to the dark side of town, and when he wakes up film everyone attacking him

# Two: When he's sleeping shoot spitballs at him or just shoot spitballs at him in general

# Three: Stare at him

# Four: Get a bunch of kids to run up to him crying going 'Your brother broke my bike' 'Your brother broke my roller-skates' 'Your brother broke my skate-board' 'Your brother broke my spine' –Make sure the little kids whose complaining about a broken spine is lying on the ground-and then have the little kids say 'You have to compensate me' make sure you collect the money he gives the kids

# Five: Cause some sort of a diversion -Try Agon's in the hospital-that causes Unsui to miss practice on a day that for some unknown reason Agon shows up, then Agon will never let him forget it

# Six: Give him the nickname Tomasine-chan

# Seven: Run up to him and go 'Agon got a girl pregnant' then film him freaking-out

# Eight: Run up to him and go 'Unsui-sama, you got a girl pregnant

He will either freak out or say:

'That's impossible because-

Option # One: I'm still a virgin

Option # Two: The only person I've ever had sex with is my brother

Either way, Unsui will either admit to still being a virgin, or committing incest or twincest, with Agon. Both of these are valid blackmail material, which you can sell to Hiruma-sama

# Nine: Run into his room when he's asleep, at oh maybe two or three in the morning and scream 'You're late for practice'

(Note: According to all the fanfic's I've read, Agon and Unsui sleep in the same room, therefore make sure you do this annoy on a night when Agon's getting laid unless you are suicidal)

# Ten: Steal his lead football

# Eleven: Tell –Takami, Hiruma, and Rui-that Unsui's been stalking their managers. Of course you could also tell Megu and Mamori that he's been stalking them. It would probably equal the same results.

# Twelve: Tell him Agon killed Sena, well more likely raped Sena or molested Sena

# Thirteen: Bring a whole bunch of really pretty girls to the school he goes to, and just watch with a smile on your face as he tries to get his team to practice while the girls are all there…most likely cheering for Agon

# Fourteen: Pay Agon to be really nice for a day

# Fifteen: Ask him what he and Sena did last night in front of…Shin, Agon, Mizumachi, or any Sena pairing you like as long as its someone who could murder him

# Sixteen: Pay Agon to sing any random song

**Thank you for reading! Yes the thing in the beginning was whatever you call it similar to this thing in Madagascar II: Escape to Africa. Anyway, I don't own Madagascar I or II either. **

**According to the Japanese name translation site whatever the heck you call it, that I was on Tomasine means twin so I guess you'd be calling Unsui twin-chan. -shrugs-  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 ask me again I shall cut you in half with my chainsaw. = )

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of ways to Annoy. Today I am pleased to announce that a fellow author will be guest staring. Give it up for dropDead-Dreamer!!!!**

**3D: -crashing noises and terrified screams come apparently nowhere- Hi everyone!! I'm glad to be here! All it took was a donated kidney, a session with three therapists, a background and drug check and a three-day waiting period!**

**Arizo: Said kidney is now helping out well some poor bloke who needs it for whatever reason. Speaking of which anyone who'd like to donate any random body parts, just say so in a review and I'll send over Agon-san to cut it out bring back.**

**Due to getting a whole bunch of money-loose Twilight fan girls having massive nosebleeds at the sight of Robert Pattinson, we're currently broadcasting from our own private cruise ship.**

**3D: Hehe, don't ask. Moving on like a Tennessee blue bird that just found a can of sunshine, how about you tell them what we're gonna be doing today Arizo-chan?**

**Arizo: But of course Dreaming-chan darling. Today I shall be telling you how to annoy Yukimitsu...a.k.a the guy who can shine the sun off his forehead....Gaoh-sama, Banba-chan please bring in the victim...I mean uh, well, the victim**

**-Gaoh and Banba walk in dragging Yukimitsu between them by the arms-**

**Yukimitsu: Please help me!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3D: Awwww, don't worry Yuki-san it will only be mentally scaring, well and maybe a little bit physically painful, well more than a little, probably more like, well, a lot. Oh and Arizo dear might want to break one of your arms/legs so okay probably really painful. But other than that you'll be fine!!!**

**Yukimitsu: Sena I love you I always have...If I die you can have my...well okay I don't really have anything to give you**

**Arizo: I'm afraid Sena can't hear you because Agon's taking his innocence...Dreaming-chan where is Agon taking Sena's innocence again?**

**3D: Kekeke, I can't tell! (No, seriously, I can't, Agon threatened me with my life. o.o It was kind of cool.) Oh and Yuki-san don't be so down, just because Sena doesn't love you. He's only nice because he's too dense to be mean, and seriously you're such a flat wallpaper character that it doesn't matter much anyway right?**

**Yukimitsu: Uhhh, are you trying to make me feel worst? Because if so, it's working.**

**3D: Whatever, you're the smart one figure it out yourself and do my homework while your at it. With no homework I can write more chapters for Nowhere! Please review!!!! (I have no shame)**

**Arizo: No but 43.62941 percent of teenagers don't-That number is made up randomly off the top of my head-Enjoy the show!!!!!!!!!!!**

# One: Remember when Hiruma made that movie to embarrass Apollo. Well get a picture of Yuki-chan all muscular, compare it to how he looks now and say "Man, you really let yourself go."

# Two: Have him write a 300 page paper on how nice it is to **have** hair

# Three: Pay his love interest coughSenacough to ask out his sister –Don't worry if your broke Sena doesn't have much money so you'll probably only have to give him 20 dollars tops which you can earn by working for me for a day searching through anime's and manga's searching for feminine looking guys that I can add to my herum-

# Four: Cut out his eyes….Wow that's mean. Well remember how Yuki-chan can do that trick where he can figure out how Hiruma will be passing because of the way the opposite team members are going or something. Well if Yuki-chan loses his eyes than he can't do that technique. But if you really don't want to cut his eyes out just stick a blind fold on him with permanent glue…Either that or teach Satake or that other perverted basketball team member whose name I can't spell his technique…Then the team really won't need him-How you'll teach the basketball team helpers his technique…Well I suggest you use Hiruma training methods =)

# Five: Have his mother take him shopping

# Six: Whenever he's struggling with something go up behind him and sing in his ear "You can't do it…You can't do it"

# Seven: Literally chain him to his desk

# Eight: Pour alcohol in whatever he's drinking…Then sit back and see what happens

# Nine: Have him win two tickets to some really boring lecture that's taking place during a very important game…then tell him mom about the lecture…and have her go with him

# Ten: Tell Sena he doesn't love him he's in love with Eyeshield….The film Yukimitsu unnecessarily trying to console Sena

# Eleven: Ask him how he felt when he saw Unsui shirtless in episode….uh I think it was episode 110 but I'm not sure

# Twelve: Give his mother a whole bunch of cameras for Christmas… "So you can make sure your naughty boy isn't doing any extra-curricular activities Yukimitsu-san"

# Thirteen: Get Hiruma to have Habashira give him a ride to school…Thus resulting in him fleeing for his life and getting great morning exercise before practice even begins

# Fourteen: Sign him up for the discipline committee:

Mamori: Yuki-kun you signed up for the discipline committee

Yuki-chan: What no…I

Mamori: Don't worry I won't tell anyone quick make a run for it…while Hiruma doesn't know the…last person that signed up for the discipline committee-Mamori whispers in her…whoops his ear-Yuki-chan pales and makes a run it

Arizo: Think you should tell him I made the contracts so binding that only Hiruma could break them-coughwithaflamethrowercough-

Mamori: Do I even know you?????

# Fifteen: Tell Suzuna he really has a rather feminine body…and with a wig would look great in a dress

# Sixteen: Whenever he's asleep after a hard practice creep into his room and blow a bullhorn…He'll never sleep again…Muhahahahaha

**Arizo: Yippee done!!!!!!!! Okay, from now on dropDead-Dreamer is going to be my permanent co-host on the show. You'll like that right? –Pulls out chainsaw-**

**I like chainsaws….Review Please!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
